


My Rose Gold Romantic

by Books in the Blood (WholockHobbit88)



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Romance, failing in love, so cute, so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholockHobbit88/pseuds/Books%20in%20the%20Blood
Summary: Andrew and Steven watch k dramas together. Andrew thinks all of the romance is going to his head because now he has a strong urge to kiss Steven.
Relationships: Andrew Ilnyckyj/Steven Lim
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	My Rose Gold Romantic

"Oh no…..Steven…..please…..not another Korean drama!" Andrew moaned as he looked at the paused TV show on Steven's Netflix. He set the pizza he'd brought down on Steven's coffee table and flopped down on the couch. He loved coming over to Steven's apartment to watch TV and eat something good; they were so comfortable with each other that they were often in sweatpants or pajamas and Andrew treated Steven's place as he would his own.

But Steven had begun to develop an obsession with K dramas that Andrew just couldn't get behind. Andrew wasn't much for romance and while he'd been patient he just couldn't do another one.

But Steven loved it and Andrew was a sucker for giving Steven what he wanted, even if it was something as stupid as some romantic TV show. Andrew was settling in to the couch, throwing his shoes off and loosening his sweatpants when Steven came bustling into the living room, carrying two beers that he set on the table next to the pizza. Before he even spoke Andrew could see that he was highly offended at Andrew's words. Andrew suppressed a smile.

"What's wrong with it?" Steven asked as he flopped down on the couch, almost pouting as he grabbed his beer but didn't seem to want to drink it.

"Steven…..I know you love these but I just don't get it" Andrew said, mostly suppressing the tone of laughter in his voice. "They're too...mushy…..and predictable. You can always tell who's going to get together with whom."

"But that's why I like it! "Steven said passionately, gesturing toward the screen. He got that dreamy look on his face that made Andrew squirm a bit. "I love knowing it's going to end well in the end." He got another dreamy, far off look that made Andrew uncomfortable. "I just love seeing people fall in love"

Andrew took his beer, drinking deep and elbowing Steven playfully. "You are a hopeless romantic. Can we please watch something else?" Andrew asked reasonably.

"Just give it a chance…..I guarantee even a cynic like you will enjoy it if you give it a chance" Steven begged.

Andrew was a bit taken aback. He didn't consider himself a cynic; maybe a realist but not a cynic. He didn't want to watch a gushy romantic show but he felt like he had a point to make so he pushed down his own opinions. "Okay…..I give in. Convince me" Andrew said seriously.

Steven grinned at him like an idiot and hit play on Netflix

Once a week Andrew went over to Steven's house to watch K dramas and eat food. At first he had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at the predictable plot lines and the romantic dialog.

But then…..over time…..something else began to happen. Instead of some random take out, Andrew began to always bring ramen and soju. And instead of dreading the show, Andrew began to wonder what would happen. Yes, it was still painfully predictable but he began to understand what Steven was saying. There WAS actually some comfort in zoning out and knowing that in the end, the couple was going to end up in love and together. God help him…..Steven was turning him into a romantic.

But something else changed as well. Instead of just sitting on opposite ends of the couch, he and Steven would sit close up next to each other; sometimes Steven would even lean on him which Andrew secretly liked; Steven was warm and somehow always smelled good.

When the sun would go down, Steven would turn out the lights, plunging the room into a movie theater like darkness and get a blanket to drape over them. The blanket was always too small for the both of them so they had to sit extra close.

Steven always loved the ramen and most nights he would let Andrew feed him bits of it from his chopsticks and Andrew always loved watching the noodles smack against Steven's face, splattering broth across his face; Steven let him use a napkin to wipe the mess off his face with a bit of a blush.

Steven was surprisingly enthusiastic at drinking soju during these Netflix binges and Andrew loved it. When Steven drank soju he was everything he was normally but MORE…..more affectionate, more emotional, more talkative and definitely gigglier.

When Steven got a little soju in him he might burst into uncontrollable laughter at the smallest thing, he might break into the songs that were on the show, he might give an impassioned speech about just about anything. And he was almost always was guaranteed to become touchy to the point he would lay all over Andrew, hold onto his arm during tense moments of the show or play footsie under the covers in a way he thought was low key but Andrew knew what he was doing; he'd give himself away by giggling but Andrew thought it was hilarious and acted like he didn't know what he was doing.

Things were changing, Andrew could sense it but he didn't really fully acknowledge it until one night several weeks later. They were finishing up a series; it was the last episode and Steven always got extra gooey at the end. It was dark so he'd already turned out the lights and they were nestled under the blanket. They'd finished their food and most of the soju and Andrew was feeling pleasantly warm, either from the drink or the warm weight that was Steven leaning into his side. Glancing at Steven from the corner of his eye Andrew could see his hands up near his mouth as if holding his breath to see if the couple on screen would finally admit their love for each other.

"Oh! This is it!" Steven said excitedly, grabbing Andrew's arm and bouncing up and down in anticipation. "He's going to tell her he loves her! And of course she's going to says she loves him too. How could she not? Look how CUTE he is!"

Steven was gushy to the point of silliness and Andrew couldn't help but laugh. "Try to rein in your man-crush just a little bit, Steven" Andrew said with a smile.

Steven cuddled into the Andrew deep, tucking his legs up on the couch, his head now pretty much on Andrew's shoulder. When he looked down at Steven's eyes, which were way closer to his face than he expected, Andrew felt his heart begin to beat a little faster…..which was WEIRD…

"I can't help it, Andrew! He's cute…..she's cute…YOU'RE cute. Everyone's so cute!" Steven enthused, laying his head on Andrew's shoulder.

Andrew wouldn't have read too much into Steven calling him cute except that his hands were getting rather sweaty and wasn't that also REALLY weird? He'd almost chance it to say that he was FLUSTERED…..and it took a lot of make Andrew flustered.

"Well…..I think that's enough soju for you" Andrew joked, forcing a laugh but secretly thinking, 'And me too because obviously its messing with me'. No matter that he hadn't actually drank very much at all.

The episode ended ten minutes later but Steven hadn't moved from his place on Andrew's shoulder. Andrew hadn't moved an inch; Steven was so close, so very PRESENT and he didn't want him to move. But now, turning his head slightly he could see that Steven was asleep on his shoulder, face inches from his, curled up against Andrew's body. And Andrew was very AWARE of everything; Steven's breath against his neck, his body heat radiating into him, how his heart was racing.

"Steven? Hey…..you asleep?" Andrew asked tentatively. Steven showed no signs of recognition. Andrew didn't want to wake him up and yet he found himself reaching a finger out and ever so gently running it down Steven's cheek, pale and perfect and way hotter to the touch than Andrew expected. And when Steven didn't move, Andrew found himself putting his whole hand on Steven's cheek which was certainly a way he hadn't touched Steven before. But he had the most perfect skin and Andrew couldn't stop himself.

"You're way cuter than that guy" Andrew suddenly enthused, mentally if not physically gesturing to the Korean hunk on the TV Steven thought was SOOOO….cute. He totally meant it but…..where the HELL did that come from?

Andrew didn't know where that came from but suddenly that did not seem important. What seemed important was that Andrew run his fingers through Steven's hair. His rose gold, PERFECT hair…..

There was no one else on the Earth that could have genuinely pulled off rose gold hair except for Steven fucking Lim….. Seriously…..who even thought about dying their hair that color? No one…..and Andrew loved it. He realized in that moment that it was his favorite color Steven had ever dyed his hair.

When Andrew ran his fingers through Steven's hair he was surprised at how unbelievably SOFT Steven's hair was. This guy seemed to change his hair color every few weeks and yet his hair was baby soft…..Andrew couldn't resist the temptation to run his fingers though the silky pink bits, one hand threading through his hair and the other running along that perfectly smooth silky cheek.

Andrew felt drunk but not on soju….he was alive with every touch and sensation. Running his fingers through Steven's glossy pink locks with one hand the other began to trace Steven's cheeks. Steven's skin was so soft, so perfect…..Andrew didn't know why he was doing any of this….until his fingers scraped the delicate pink skin of Steven's lips and he felt a jolt to his whole being.

Steven's lips were like soft and perfect like the rest of his skin and Andrew couldn't help but resist thinking how many people had actually touched these lips. Andrew could not even begin to explain why that came to his mind but in the dark and warmth he felt beneath his fingertips made him heady.

There was no thought in Andrew leaning down, heart beating too fast, palms sweating profusely, knowing his lips would meet Steven's…his heart was in his chest….

And then Steven's fucking eyes popped open and LOOKED at him!

Andrew and Steven jolted apart to opposite ends of the couch. Andrew felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest and he was awash with nervous sweat. He felt like he was under a spell that had just broken. Had he really been running his fingers through Steven's hair, touching his lips…..about to KISS him? What was WRONG with him? All this damn romance had clearly gone to his head!

"Were you…were you about to KISS me?" Steven sputtered out, his eyes wide as saucers, his mouth hanging open. He was shocked but Andrew couldn't tell if it was because he was mad about it or happy.

Andrew's mouth felt so dry he felt incapable of speech; he fought hard not to loudly gasp for air because DAMN it felt like he couldn't breathe. He HAD been about to kiss Steven, of course…and now he had been caught. He was absolutely mortified and had no idea what to say.

Just as his brain was about to short circuit trying to think of how to possibly talk his way out of this something else began to dawn on Andrew. "Hey…..were you faking being asleep this WHOLE TIME?" he asked incredulously. A wave of fresh panic swept over him. Steven had been awake for all of it; his face stroking, his hair touching, when Andrew called him cute…Andrew wished the ground would simply open up right now and swallow him whole. He was never going to recover from this; Steven was forever going to think he was a total perv.

Only….it didn't actually seem like he did. He watched Steven's face fall slowly away from a shocked look to a sheepish, caught-red-handed look as his cheeks blushed ten shades of red. "Um…..uh…..maybe?" he admitted. It didn't seem like he was mad at Andrew or thinking he was creepy. Actually, it seemed rather like he'd been UP to something.

"What!? Steven!" Andrew burst out in shock. "You were awake all of that time and didn't say anything? You just let me…..let me keep going…..that's messed up!"

Steven still had that sheepishly embarrassed look on his face but he had the audacity to use his hands to make a heart, holding it in front of him and out to Andrew like the characters did on so many of those K dramas. And he had even more audacity to look adorable while doing it. Seriously…..Steven grinning and making a heart at him? He couldn't stay mad at that.

"Forgive me…..I know you want to. You were about to KISS me. AND you said I was cute" Steven said, still holding up his heart but this time he didn't look embarrassed. He looked coy…..and then actually fucking WINKED at Andrew.

And that was it…..that was enough…Andrew leaned and kissed Steven for real this time because why the hell not? He'd been caught and Steven clearly wanted him to do it.

Steven was laid back against the couch and Andrew was leaning over him to reach him which was more intimate than he would have planned but it was NICE; he could feel Steven's chest against his own, his heart beating fast. When Andrew's lips touched Steven's they were just soft and smooth and perfect against his own as they had been against his fingertips. It was slow, gentle and tentative…..almost just a peck on the lips really but it set Andrew's body ablaze.

When they pulled back, Andrew was still leaning over Steven who was so red in the face, so shy, but so happy he almost couldn't stand it. "That…..that was…nice" Steven said shyly, almost not wanting to look at Andrew. He was so cute and innocent it should be illegal.

And it was…..it was NICE and mushy and romantic and all the things that Steven liked…..And the things that Andrew was finding out that he liked very much too.

"It was…it was very nice" Andrew said, making his hands into a heart to Steven who burst into giggles at Andrew making such a silly gesture.

Steven's giggles were quickly silenced as Andrew leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
